overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston
Winston is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Beginning A super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla, Winston is a brilliant scientist and a champion for humanity's potential. The Horizon Lunar Colony was established as a first step for humanity's renewed exploration of space. Among its residents was a group of genetically enhanced gorillas that were intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. One gorilla displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold Winston, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity. The young gorilla passed his days assisting with the scientists' experiments, watching the distant blue world outside his habitat window, dreaming of the endless possibilities that awaited him there. But his life was thrown into chaos when the other gorillas led an uprising, killed the mission scientists, and claimed the colony for their own. Taking on the name of his beloved human caretaker, Winston built a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth. There he found a new home with Overwatch, an organization that represented everything he had come to admire about humanity. Winston was finally able to live up to the heroic ideal that had been instilled in him. With Overwatch While with Overwatch, Winston fought and defeated Doomfist. He was also responsible for designing the chronal accelerator, providing a solution to help Tracer control her 'time and mass dysfunctioning'. After Overwatch Now with the fall of Overwatch, Winston has gone into seclusion, once again cut off from the world he believes in, but longing for the days of heroism to return. He had such a chance when Reaper and Widowmaker attempted to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. Teaming up with Tracer however, they were able to thwart the duo and give chase. As one part of his plan to reform Overwatch, Winston headed for Watchpoint: Gibraltar, an abandoned Overwatch outpost that had once stood guard over the Mediterranean. Another part of his plan was to also launch a satellite drone to restore Overwatch's communication network. The drone was launched successfully. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Winston-specific sprays, see Winston/Sprays. Skins winston_banana.jpg|Banana winston_jungle.jpg|Forest winston_mars.jpg|Red Planet winston_neptune.jpg|Atmosphere winston_desert.jpg|Desert winston_horizon.jpg|Horizon winston_safari.jpg|Explorer winston_marine.jpg|Frogston winston_undersea.jpg|Undersea Winston_Safari.jpg|Safari Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Monkey Business *Peanut Butter? *Roar Victory Poses Winston Beast.jpg|Beast Winston Glasses.jpg|Glasses Winston The Thinker.jpg|The Thinker Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Curious (default) *...Excuse Me *Don't Get Me Angry *How Embarrassing! *I Do Not Want A Banana (No, I do not want a banana.) *Natural Selection *No Monkey Business *Peanut Butter? (Did someone say peanut butter?) *Sorry About That! *The Power Of Science! *We Have A Problem (Houston, we have a problem.) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Excuse Me *Glasses *Primal Rage Achievements *Anger Management: Damage 6 enemies a single use of Winston's Primal Rage in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Mine Sweeper: Destroy 10 Turrets or Traps using Winston's Tesla Cannon without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Notes *Winston is a highly mobile tank that leaps around, creating chaos. *He works best when moving around, thus is different from the standard stand and plant tank. Trivia *Winston and his storyline may be a reference to The Planet of the Apes movies. *One of Winston's favorite foods is peanut butter. *In the cinematic trailer, Winston is seen going into a rage when his glasses are stepped on. In the Animated Short, Recall, it seems that these glasses may have been worn by his former caretaker, Harold Winston. *Winston is voiced by Crispin Freeman. *Winston's name and origin may be derived from Winston Scott, an American astronaut who was assigned as a specialist with the STS-72 Endeavor. Winston's versatile jump pack also alludes to this, as the crew of the ''Endeavor ''was tasked with conducting multiple EVA walks in preparation for the International Space Station. de:Winston pl:Winston ru:Уинстон Category:Character Category:Hero